Krieg und Kombat
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: A mysterious curse not only altered the girls, but also forced them to fight against each other. Into this world of seemingly eternal killings, Miho and her friends sought to find a way to reverse the curse, while fulfilling it. However, all was not what they seemed...[Actas owns GuP. I own most ideas, unless I specify. Rated M for gore, massive killings etc. You are warned.]
1. Chapter 1: What a Mess

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

**So, I decide to try another M-rated story, so you are warned.**

**This will show blood, gore etc. typical of battles.**

**Plus, feel free to review on what stories you like. Thank you.**

* * *

**Krieg und Kombat**

**By SeekerMeeker**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What a Mess**

"What a mess."

A very tall, robust girl watched, her hips swaying with some swagger. She watched on top of a hill, as a battle ensued in the distance. Two sides clashed, in a style that appears to be a mixture of both medieval and modern warfare. Both sides had infantry soldiers into each other, swords and bayonets raised. Both sides had tanks that rumbled, firing and charging into each other. Metals grinded against metals, and even more vehicles rammed into each other. In the distance, multiple cannons fired, raining down their own shells. Multiple explosions erupted, followed by hundreds and thousands of bodies and shrapnel falling all around.

The girl on the hill lowered her binoculars, and smiled.

"It really is enjoyable," she remarked. "Too bad that our Virago, our leaders, cannot directly fight. They have to stay away from the battle."

She then looked up through her binoculars. Girls as tall and robust as her clashed into each other, stabbing each other with bayonets, slashing each other with swords, and smashing each other with the butts of their rifles. Most, however, were firing from a distance, and multiple girls fell down to the ground.

"According to our Virago," she said to herself. "We Senshazons are cursed by some guy, who used an Arkfall, a mysterious artifact of sort, cursing us to fight against each other. Well, the good thing is that we all do it voluntarily, better than that thing called international politics."

She then tidied herself, her combat suit looking like some futuristic outfit, or something more appropriate for an anime cosplay convention. However, it was clearly designed for warfare.

"So this is war," the girl remarked, as she took out what looked like a water bottle, but sleek and fashionable. She drank from it, and then threw it.

BOOM!

"Thank you for being there," she said sincerely, as she turned around to bow at the corpse of another girl, as tall and robust as she was. That girl was trying to sneak upon her, but the girl on the hill already sensed her. The girl on the hill then pretended to not notice, then took out a container that was both a water bottle and a grenade. It activated upon her drinking it.

"Alright," she stretched. "Let's activate my suit's defense mechanisms before-ugh!"

She groaned, as a bullet went through her temple, and collapsed unto the ground. A stream of blood cascaded out of her blood, as another girl stood over her.

"You should watch your back," the girl with the rifle remarked, as she looted the corpse. "Hmm, she looks beautiful. Pity that I had to kill her, but Krieg is Krieg."

She then got up, and checked her findings. She got a whole backpack, full of everything that a soldier needed in battle, and more. She took out what looked like a tablet computer, and smiled.

"Zon," she spoke. "This will-"

WHOOSH!

Multiple objects flew away, as a single 155-mm shell sped by. All that remained were her legs and her groin, with some intestines and lower organs still intact. The lower body twitched, then fell down.

"Infantry down," a tank commander shouted, as her tank rumbled through.

"Zon," a new infantry soldier whistled, as she walked with the tank. "This is fun!"

The girls then continued through, shooting and marching. Two of them then went to the dead bodies, and searched them.

"Take some loot as per the Senshazon honor code," the commander of the tank spoke, as her tank rumbled. "But I have to admit, this is fun."

* * *

"Zon," a brunette sighed, as she watched from a distance far away, so that no shell could land. "Had it not been for them, it would have been no fun."

She stood on the edge of a mountain, on a scenic viewpoint. On top of a futuristic tank, she watched the battlefield with her combat headgear, which was like a combat helmet, but stylized as a set of futuristic tiara and headphones with advanced systems.

"It's not your fault," another said, joining her as she popped out of her station in the tank. She had orange hair, and wore a tiara that looked like from a princess film.

"I know," she said. "All this happened, because somebody made a very bad wish. An Arkfall, which comes once every century, landed in the wrong hands. This one contained a genie, and a particularly stupid guy made a wish, declaring that we Senshazons will kill each other. Why he did such, I don't know. However, the summoned genie smiled, and knew that we are noble at heart, and actually cared about us."

"And that genie was the real good guy," another girl said, as she joined the two; she sported fluffy hair. "That genie came to us, warning us about the wish. He told us that while he cannot reverse the curse, he is able to pull the strings, convincing the stupid guy to make a set of rules, which has loopholes that allow us to mitigate the curse."

"That evil dude sounds like Renta Tsuji," the orange-haired girl remarked, as the girls shivered in response. "Sorry, I had to say that."

"At least the genie was both kind and understanding," the brunette sighed. "Whoever he was, he was definitely a good genie."

"What were the exact rules?" another said as she joined; she was the tallest, with her long, black hair tied into a ponytail.

"It's simple," the leader said. "One: we Senshazons have to fight against each other. However, that rule is mitigated, in which the genie convinced the granter to grant us a wide variety of boons, which render us superhuman."

"Aren't we already overpowered?" one of the girls asked.

"We were," the leader replied. "But the boons allow us to fight without destruction of our civilizations. The special boons also prevent economic collapse and other bad things that occur from war. The first rule essentially turns out Senshadou matches into Krieg matches."

"And," she continued. "Two: we Virago do not have to join the fight, and we are not traumatized by the Krieg matches. We direct them, and we do not suffer from..."

She scratched her head.

"PTSD," the girl with fluffy hair said. "That thing that real soldiers suffer from. We don't have that, because the genie convinced the guy to grant us immunity, claiming that we fight better without it."

"Good thing!" the orange-haired girl said with a sigh. "If not, then..."

The girls shook their heads. They did not want to think about that.

"Yes," the brunette, who was the leader, said. "But it's creepy, but last but not least. Ahem. Three: the curse only affects us, so that we don't have to worry about going to war with non-Senshazon factions."

"In other words," the smallest of the girls whispered, coming out. "We Senshazons simply converted our Senshadou matches, which involved only tanks without casualties, into Krieg matches, in which we wage more realistic war efforts."

"Correct," the leader said with a sigh. "But it's disturbing; we are not horrified by the battles, but we can feel what would have been..."

She shivered.

"That's why we Virago are spared," the smallest girl said. "But our girls have to fight against others...our friends."

The girls nodded grimly. Sure, they were Senshazons, not Humans. However, they were descended from Humans, so that they could tell what could have been.

Suddenly, the leader's tiara rang.

"Darjeeling-san!" the leader cried, as she answered.

"My apology if our girls have to kill yours," Darjeeling's voice echoed. "But it's weird...we technically don't lose any, because we easily repopulate."

"It feels more like a video game," the leader answered her. "And you don't have to apologize; our girls volunteered to fight, and they know that their sacrifice is worth it."

"And you take it well," Darjeeling spoke. "I have to admit; it's really you whom I should thank, Miho-san."

Miho blushed.

"Huh?"

"The genie likes you," Darjeeling said. "He even came to me, admitting that."

The girls stared, shocked.

"But why me?" she asked. "I am not more special than you all."

"Maybe he learned about your past and what you did," Darjeeling said. "Which is what I believe convinced him to pull the strings. He's still genie, but even he has standards. He cannot disclose that guy's name, the monster who...created this curse. However, he did tell us that he will eventually appear."

"And when he does," the orange-haired girl said, cracking her knuckles. "He will have to answer to his crimes."

"And I am willing to pull the trigger," the tallest girl spoke with a serious face. "But he should be glad that the genie is a...a..."

"Backstabber or double agent of sort," Miho replied. "And yes, the man who made the wish will have to answer to the curse."

"Hopefully he will," Darjeeling said. "Ah, before I go, Miho-san, have you heard the saying?"

Miho listened.

"There is a time for everything," she spoke.

"That's from the Ecclesiastes 3:1 of the Bible," a softer voice spoke.

"Don't worry," Miho said, with a smile. "We'll get through this."

They all looked in the distance. Their forces continued to slam into their friends' forces, in a battle that was technically an adult version of the Senshadou matches that they were used to.

"Krieg und Kombat," Miho said. "What a mess."

* * *

**Yes, this time, there will gore, blood, violence, and other M-rated stuff. The title says it all**

**"Krieg" is German for "war," while the "Kombat" is inspired by "Mortal Kombat." You can tell what I intend.**

**Let me know what M-rated topics you want me to explore.**

**If you are curious about how the first girl in her combat suit looks, she is loosely inspired by the YouTuber mikeymegamega's video "****How To Draw FEMALE FULL BODY PROPORTIONS & HEAD RATIO FOR ANIME MANGA." The Senshazons are meant to look more like very sexy amazons, rather than normal women.**

**In general, I will explain more about this world later. This chapter is meant to give you all a taste of this story's nature.**

**And yes...I got partial inspiration from that infamous doujin...you know what I mean.**

**Review and take the poll on my profile page too, so that I know what you all like.**

**Thank you, and panzer vor. Or krieg vor.**


	2. Chapter 2: We are Senshazons

**So, this will introduce more about my world, focusing on the Senshazons.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: We are Senshazons**

"We are Senshazons," a very energetic announcer spoke, as she hugged her friend, sitting next to her. "And the battle is going on so well!"

"Yes, yes," her friend groaned. "But please, this is not a mere Senshadou match, but a Krieg match."

"Oh zon," her genki girl said, rolling her eyes innocently. "But this is more interesting than a mere Senshadou match! In the older one, we could only use tanks and a limited number of non-tank vehicles, and fight without any casualties. But here..."

She pointed at the screens, with the drones and aircraft watching from the sky. The two were inside of a special observation tower, where they watched the battle unfold from a distance. Mostly, they watched the screens, as the drones and aircraft showed live streams of the battle.

The battle was bloody, as hundreds and thousands of girls stormed at each other. Bodies flew all around, as bombardments after bombardments rained down from howitzers. The grasses and herbs on the hills and valleys now shone red.

The screens also partially reflected the girls' faces. The excitable girl had bluish-black hair with hazel eyes, while her calmer friend had golden hair with green eyes. Both were announcers, in charge of analyzing and opining the battle.

"So," the calm girl said. "Genna, please explain to me why you dragged me here, and I am off today."

"To show you the way of Krieg!" Genna declared, slamming into her friend to give her a bear hug. "Serena, you need to lighten up!"

Serena rolled her eyes. Unlike her friend Genna, Serena was not very interested in Krieg.

"I am more interested in finding a boy," she replied. "Rather than watching busty girls blow each other up."

"Oh come on!" Genna groaned, elbowing her. "You're not interested in other girls, aren't you?"

"I am a virgin," Serena retorted. "OK, I am straight, if that's what Humans call me."

"I know," Genna said, rolling her eyes. "I am NOT going to have sex with you, since you are a virgin. Anyway, I want to join the Krieg and all, but my job is to be an announcer!"

"Speaking of that," Serena said, frowning to think. "What does Krieg and being Senshazon and all that have to do with us here?"

"Ooh!" Genna replied, hugging her. "Well, let us begin! Lecture #1: who we are!"

"Ahem!" Genna readied, clearing her throat as she spoke into the microphone. "To all of our newborn girls! Get ready for some epic lectures! Please listen, as the system may not be on."

Serena rolled her eyes, as she knew that the systems in the tower were already broadcasting their voices. Genna liked to pretend to be clumsy, in order to draw attention to herself.

"We are Senshazons," Genna declared. "Senshazons are us, a group of amazons with sexy bodies and even sexier interiors and-ouch!"

Serena gave a light knock on her friend's head.

"May I have the mic?" she asked seriously.

Groaning, Genna nodded and handed it over.

"Ahem," Serena said, as she readied the systems. "Sorry about that. Technically, I also know about us Senshazons, but Genna is a little too annoying."

Serena smiled, as the screens showed crowds of girls in cities giggling and laughing.

"Oh zon," Genna groaned. "You got me."

"So," Serena continued. "For you new girls, who have just entered our world, welcome to the world of **Senshazons**. We are named, because we are amazons who practice an ancient sport called Senshadou. Our eternal leaders are the **Virago**, who came from that mysterious world called Earth. However, they and their peers ended up in this mysterious planet with various names. Alterra, Arkia, Alternate Earth, Ark Earth, and Arkerra are among the most popular ones.

"However, all this happened because of a mysterious phenomenon called the **Arkfall**. An Arkfall is a major event, in which once every century, a mysterious, spear-shaped space ship falls down into this planet. When it does, it carries something special, ranging from super-rare metals to even a genie that can grant a wish. We Senshazons evolved into who we are, because of an Arkfall.

"We Senshazons look like highly buxom, voluptuous versions of normal Human girls, looking more like pin-up amazons. We are stronger, faster, and generally superior to Human soldiers in every way. In fact, that is how we came to dominate over three continents."

Serena cleared her throat, and drank her cup.

"Hence," she continued, putting her cup down. "We came to take over three continents: **Dioscorea**, **Musa**, and **Malus**. Each continent is named, because they are shaped after a yam, a banana, and an apple respectively. Dioscorea is where we are; the northern and southern points look like the ends of a large yam. Musa is the only continent that looks vaguely like the Virago's ancestral homeland, resembling Japan but as a single landmass; plus, the northern point looks like a stem, and the continent slopes down to the east, so that it looks like a mirror reflection of Japan (instead of to the west as the real Japan does). Malus, however, is the least known; we don't know what happened there.

"So why talk about our past?" she asked rhetorically. "We talk about it, in order to show that we are related to Humans, despite our biology being so different. It also shows how and why the Virago, our top leaders, speak in a peculiar accent. The Virago are our leaders, who hold an incredible amount of magic within them. That's why we exist, and why we are who we are.

"Unfortunately, an Arkfall fell into the wrong hands. A **mysterious man**, whom we do not know as of yet, summoned a **genie** from the Arkfall's remains. He made a wish, causing us Senshazons to fight against each other. However, all was not what it seemed.

"The genie then appeared to our Virago, and spilled the beans about the **curse**. Amazingly, he was aligned with us, but cannot reverse the curse. Instead, he tricked the man into creating a few rules, so that we end up with loopholes and simple rules, which mitigate the dangerous nature of the curse.

"So what is this curse? **The curse is eternal war**, in which we Senshazons have to fight against each other. Fortunately, for some reason unknown, the genie conspired with us, and was able to tweak the man's wish. Now, we have replaced our Senshadou matches with Krieg matches.

"**The Krieg matches are now the pinnacle of our existence**. Instead of using tanks and having so many rules to abide by, we now can utilize actual warfare tactics and equipment. Of course, we do not allow any Virago or force anyone to join the Krieg sport; only willing volunteers and veterans are allowed. For the first time ever, we can finally showcase not only how we perform warfare, but also do it in the sight of everyone around. We believe that it will hone the war effort, while we are..."

Serena trailed off, frowning at Genna. She was sleeping with an arm to her cheek.

"Oh zon," Serena said, then made a sly smile. She leaned over, and whispered:

"A man is naked near you."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Genna screamed, as she jumped.

"Bingo," Serena said with a grin, as Genna tried to wrestle with her.

"How dare you scare me like that?!" Genna roared. "How dare you! How dare you!"

"But yes," Serena continued, unfazed. "We Senshazons now perform Krieg on a regular basis, depending on our purpose, motif, or even just for fun."

"And don't forget," Genna said, once she calmed herself down. "That the genie also granted us even more boons, in addition to our original traits. When our leaders and their peers first became Senshazons, they acquired superhuman condition, which is basically overall superb physical and mental condition, from super strength to super willpower."

"Super smart, strong, fast, and durable," Serena summed it up.

"And plus!" Genna boomed into the mic. "We are at least-I mean, on average at least 210 cm tall, have super-hot bodies, and are a fu-fe race."

"Oh zon," Serena groaned, closing her ears. Genna smiled, a victorious smile on her face.

"That's right!" Genna declared. "We are technically all-female, except that some of us are real females, while some of us are futanari girls, girls who are super-cute but have male-like private org-ouch!"

Serena slapped her.

"I am all-girl and all-virgin," Serena declared.

"That's at you for making me hear the 'forbidden words,'" Genna said slyly.

Serena rolled her eyes.

"But yes," Serena interjected. "Futanari girls are technically hermaphroditic girls, except more endowed and definitely better than men in terms of reproduction."

"They're sexy," Genna added, causing Serena to elbow her.

_Ring-ring-ring!_

"Oh!" the duo reacted, as they pressed the buttons.

"Serena-san and Genna-san," the face of a clearly embarrassed brunette spoke. "Eh...how many times did we tell you to watch your tongue?"

"We weren't cussing!" both declared. "Miho-senpai!"

The tall, robust brunette sighed, but smiled. The duo sighed in relief. Miho Nishizumi was not just the Commander, but the Commander-in-Chief of the entire faction that the duo belonged.

"I think you have explained enough," Miho said. "Maybe you all should conclude with talking about factions of us Senshazons."

"Ah!" both declared.

"There are many Senshazon factions!" Genna shouted. "But today, we are fighting against the elegant San Glorians. Who will win? The elegant but rigid ladies, or the flexible and unpredictable us?!"

"That's good enough," Miho said.

"Why do they behave when you're around?!" another voice blared in annoyance.

"Sodoko-san," a boring voice echoed. "Miho listens to her people, and they listen back."

"They don't listen to me!" the blaring voice screamed. "And stop calling me that in public, Mako-san! I am going to call you Remako if you keep doing that!"

The girls in the public laughed; they were used to it.

"Alright-alright," Miho said, stopping the argument. "Genna-san and Serena-san, please conclude so that I can explain the Krieg and its meaning to the audience."

"Yes your Compassion!" the duo declared, saluting.

"I will let you finish this!" Genna declared.

"Ahem," Serena said. "So then, we have concluded our long lecture about us Senshazons. If you have not paid attention, then I say it plain and simple: we are superhuman amazons who drive magically enchanted military vehicles! Now, let us focus on this battle, between us Noans and the San Glorians. And our dear Miho Nishizumi-senpai will tell the rest! Good luck, and good day!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Krieg

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker**

**Here it is, the new sport that technically replaces Senshadou:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Krieg**

"He-hello," Miho cleared her throat.

Thousands and millions of girls, who watched the screens on the skyscrapers and a variety of screens, both on TVs and on tablets, giggled and laughed.

Almost everybody loved Miho Nishizumi. Sure, she was above-average by Senshazon standards; most Virago girls were like that. However, she was not just their leader; she was Compassion incarnate.

It was she who negotiated with the genie, and helped to mitigate the curse.

"So," Miho cleared her throat, then spoke more confidently. "We are here now, hosting the classic Senshazon sport called Krieg. It is based on our older sport called Senshadou, which means the 'way of the tank.' Krieg is German for 'war,' so you all can tell that Krieg is essentially an extreme form of Senshadou."

"It's something like a semi-forbidden sport called the Super Annihilation match," Miho continued. "Except that it's real war, but regulated into a sport. Imagine it like a football team, except that you can get to kill without remorse...wait, I think that sounds a little mean."

The audience laughed, and Miho sheepishly smiled.

"Krieg was originally not meant to be this violent," said Miho, regaining her composure. "However, it arose in response to a curse. According to the genie, who warned us about it, an Arkfall landed in the hands of an anti-Senshazon man, who was both jealous and envious of our prosperity; that may be a possible reason for the curse. Indeed, we Senshazons built a society far more advanced and even more utopian than those of Humans.

"The curse is basically that we Senshazons will have to fight against each other," she continued. "And this means that we fight like in real battles. Anyone can die, which is why we allow only volunteers and clones to fight. Any Senshazon state that refuses to abide by the curse perishes under mysterious disasters of various kinds, from famine to actual plagues. That is what happened to a few of our factions..."

We trailed off, and the audience stood silent in respect. Quite a few Senshazon states refused to engage in Krieg, and most collapsed. The curse was horrible for those who wanted peace.

"Fortunately and amazingly," Miho said, getting back to the topic. "The same genie then appeared to us, and spilled the beans about it. He then told me and other Virago girls about the curse. Being a genie, he cannot reverse the curse, but he is able to pull the strings, and make it easier to deal with.

"The genie talked with us, and then managed to trick the granter into altering the curse. The curse apparently does not care about how we fight, as long as we wage real war. For you new girls, I will explain this new sport called the Krieg:

"**One**: it is based on the older sport called Senshadou. It was a form of martial arts that involved the use of tanks. It was exclusive for young women to adult women. Basically, it is technically a team sport, much like the American football and volleyball.

"**Two**: Krieg is now the current sport, which now integrates the effects of the curse. Now, it is a literal death sport, where we wage actual battles. Instead of only using tanks, we now use almost everything involved in real combat. This means that we can use SPGs, APCs, and other vehicles normally illegal in Senshadou. We also now incorporate infantry combat en masse. Fortunately, the curse does not require the use of aircraft, which is why we have few aircraft in use.

"And **three**: Krieg has the ironic effect of improving our society. The curse somehow has enchanted our already powerful traits, making them better. It also greatly reduced the burdens of logistics and other issues of warfare. We Virago now call it the Kriegic or Senshazon magitek or...just magitek."

The audience laughed, as Miho visibly giggled, her face shown on-screen.

"So, ah..." she hesitated. "Well, let us talk about the current battle we have. We are the **Norans**, Senshazons of a faction called the **New Ooarai Republic**, or better known as NOR. We originate from the Ooarai Girls' Academy. We are currently hosting the match against the **San Gloria Empire**, formerly the St. Gloriana Girls' College."

"It is true," said the voice of a composed girl, as her face appeared in a smaller screen. "And thanks for hosting the match for us. We were getting a little...desperate for a battle."

"I do not blame you," Miho said. "Due to the curse, we Senshazons have to battle at least once a year. The curse was originally worse, forcing us to fight once per month. Now, the genie's alteration of the curse helped us to adapt and even prosper from the curse. And thanks for the tea, Darjeeling-san."

"My pleasure," Darjeeling replied.

"Instead of just talking about Krieg," Mako's voice echoed. "Why don't we just show the girls how we fight?"

"Yeah!" Yukari's voice joined in. "That's way cooler than just talking about it! Just like in novels!"

Miho and Darjeeling both looked at each other, and smiled.

"Let us do it!" they answered. The screens then changed.

Multiple screens showed different angles of the battle, but all were showing one side on the left, and the other on the right. The right side was the San Glorian side, with waves after waves of girls in redcoat uniforms. The other side, the Norans, was a little...complicated.

"You Norans seem to struggle with having a consistent dress code," Darjeeling remarked, giggling. "Well, please continue."

"Well," Miho said, as she cleared her throat. "To put it simply:

"One: we Norans are famous for our high emphasis on flexibility, unorthodox tactics, and an emphasis on incorporating independent thinking into self-sufficient detachments.

"And two: our friends, San Glorians, retain many elements of their original Senshadou tactics: emphasis on elegance and slow but steady advances, both offensive and defensive, combined with skirmishers for surprise attacks."

"Well then!" Yukari's excited voice roared. "What are we waiting for? Let's show it!"

The cameras then boomed in, and the battle looked crazy.

* * *

**This is meant to be short, in order to get the worldbuilding "short and sweet."**

**Yes, if you have read "Yukiyukite Senshadou," then parts of these may sound familiar.**

**And if you have read "Lovey Dovey" version of GuP, then you will notice the reference to the Super Annihilation match.**

**The word "football" can refer to both the American football and the soccer (what non-Americans call football). I am playing on the word.**

**I have never read it, only seen bits of it (in order to save my sanity). Inceptor57, however, has done a great job at describing the whole thing, and...wow.**


End file.
